Just Another Caller
by whatxthexbonkers
Summary: Troy was having relationship problems but his friends didn't know how to help so they suggested he call Lady Ella, the local radio host. With all the help he kept calling. Will they fall in love? Or will he be Just Another Caller? R&R Please! Troyella T
1. Good Thing

**Just Another Caller**

Chapter 1 - Good Thing

Troy was having relationship problems. But his friends didn't know how to help so they suggested he call Lady Ella, the local radio host. With all the help he kept calling. Will they fall in love? Or will he be Just Another Caller? R&R! T&G

Here's the trailer! http:/ youtube .com/ watch?v=WOmsN0cfYhQ (No spaces!)

Enjoy please!

* * *

"But Jen, I'm-"

The redhead slapped Troy across his face and pointed, "Don't you ever call me that!" She screamed and stormed off. Troy furrowed his eyebrows and mumbled, "But that's your name..." He stopped in his tracks when a brunette, with a name he struggled to remember, stopped in front of him.

"I can't believe you think you could fool around with all of us and not get caught!" She slapped his cheek harder than the first.

Troy rubbed his face, in hopes of easing the pain. "I wasn't-"

The dark haired girl slapped his cheek mid-sentence, "Save it!"

Troy was taken aback from all the girls slapping him. Sharpay, the actual girl he was seeing, just rolled her eyes at him and walked to her car. Troy sighed, he knew it was going to take a lot of explaining.

Troy followed her out, "Sharpay!" He called, "Babe, wait..."

He drove back to the Wildcat's Den, the local hang out place where he could eat, relax, or just hang out. He knew his best friends Chad and Zeke would be there. It was the first Friday night of the summer and it was packed with East High students. Well, those who weren't at the party.

It was the summer before their senior year and Troy was still at the top of his game. He had his two best friends, his position as captain for varsity basketball, popularity to supply his ego, and a girl he thought was perfect for him. But lately things were too much for him. Girls were throwing themselves at him and Sharpay was changing. She no longer trusted him and Troy didn't know how to fix things.

He walked to the booth with the bushy haired guy and sat down across from him. "I heard," Chad, the bushy haired boy said and Zeke nodded. Zeke, Chad, and Troy were starting five for East High. Each with a popular status. Both Chad and Zeke were tired of how things were going with Sharpay, but they didn't know what to tell Troy.

"Help guys," Troy said as he played with a napkin. "I don't know what to do. You know I didn't do anything..."

Zeke nodded. He raised his hand and a waitress with brown hair and glasses came by with their order of burgers, fries, and drinks.

"I think it's time to end it with her," Chad said bluntly as he grabbed a fry.

Zeke grabbed a fry as well, "I hate to say it, but I think so too. You guys have changed too much. She isn't that sweet girl anymore, Troy."

Troy shook his head and sipped some of his drink, "You're wrong, it's just a little bump in this relationship. We'll fix it."

"...How?" Chad asked, knowing he didn't have an answer.

The three boys stayed silent and just listened to the music playing. The song came to a stop and an unfamiliar voice was heard.

_"And that was "Dynamite" by Taio Cruz,"_ the girl's voice said. _"Still waiting for my Wildcat caller, until then... Call for anything!"_

Troy furrowed his eyebrows. "What happened to DJ Zo?" Troy asked, still munching on some of his burger.

"He got replaced for the summer by this girl. She's pretty good," Zeke answered with a shrug.

Chad nodded, "Some of her talks are pretty interesting, too."

Music resumed and they continued to eat. "So... any ideas as to how I'll fix it?"

Silence remained, only the music playing from the speakers.

_"Looks like we have a caller,"_ The new radio host answered, _"What's your name girl__? And what can I do for you?"_

_"Miley. I feel helpless. My summer just started and I feel horrible."_

"What the hell is this?" Troy laughed, "She's turned Wildcat radio into something girly."

Chad shook his head, causing his afro to bob back and forth, "Naw man, I thought that too but it gets better. Lady Ella isn't like that, she's cool."

"You sound like you're defending your best friend," Troy rolled his eyes and listened.

_"...Thanks so much!"_

_"Anything for a loyal listener. Tell 'em your favorite station and we'll get back to some summer jams."_

_"Wildcat radio!"_

"I think it sounds like an advice column turned into a radio show," Troy said with a shake of his head.

Chad and Zeke glanced at each other then back at Troy.

"Call her!" Chad said, "She'll help you."

Before he could object, Zeke was already dialing the number. "Guys, I don't want my problems to be put on the radio for everyone to hear."

They didn't listen and handed the phone to him.

Troy grabbed the phone and hung up, "I'm not gonna call her."

* * *

They were all in the kitchen, waiting for Troy get an answer.

It was the next day and Troy finally gave in and called Lady Ella. Zeke put the pizza out, letting it cool down for them to eat.

"Hello Wildcats! Hope everyone's having a wonderful lunch! Right now, we have Troy on the line. Says he's got a problem. What's up, Troy?"

Chad and Zeke turned to Troy with surprise and turned the radio down so there would be no echo. They each grabbed a slice of pizza, and sat in Zeke's kitchen.

"Uhh..."

"Don't be shy," She smiled into the radio, her brown curls bounced on the desk as she leaned over to adjust switches. "If you're more comfortable, we can take it off air."

"Yes please," Troy's voice said and Lady Ella giggled. "You heard that folks, so here's some music instead." She pressed buttons and music played. She heard guys sigh and groan in the background but didn't mind it.

"So Troy, how can I help you out?" She took a sip of her water silently and rolled her chair back to the microphone, patiently waiting for her caller to answer.

Troy explained what happened, but Lady Ella was quiet. She didn't know what to say. "This seems pretty complicated. I know you probably don't want to hear that, but it is. It's good that you gave her some time to cool off, since you said things just got like that recently. But now, you need to talk it out wit her if you really want to be with her."

Troy sighed over the phone and Lady Ella frowned a little for her caller, "Don't worry about your friends. They support you no matter what."

Troy smiled when he heard Lady Ella giggle. Chad and Zeke exchanged a look and laughed.

"Thanks Lady Ella, hopefully talking will help." He smiled.

Chad mocked him, "Thanks Lady Ella!"

He hung up and threw Chad a look, "You guys made me call her!"

"She helpful?" Zeke asked before biting his pizza, ignoring the comments before.

Troy nodded, "She didn't say much, but it did help me. Her voice is so soothing, it automatically made me calmer and happier. And her laugh was cute."

"Did she make your heart skip a beat, too?" Chad teased at his friend and Troy threw him another look, "Shut up!"

"Looks like someone has a crush on the new radio host," Zeke stifled a smile. Troy shook his head, "Not me."

Chad talked with his mouth still full of pizza, "What if she's fat and hairy, dude?"

Troy ate a sausage off of his pizza, "Good thing I'm not interested."

But in Troy's mind, he already knew another call to Lady Ella was coming... Whether he needed there to be one or not.

* * *

**Review please! I know it's short, but it's just a starter. Let me know what you think :)**


	2. Either Way

**Just Another Caller**

Chapter 2 - Either Way

Troy was having relationship problems. But his friends didn't know how to help so they suggested he call Lady Ella, the local radio host. With all the help he kept calling. Will they fall in love? Or will he be Just Another Caller? R&R! T&G

**Check out the trailer please! http:/ www. youtube .com/ watch?v=WOmsN0cfYhQ (No spaces!)**

I also have a video for a song too! :) Thanks for the reviews! It felt great to be back on FF :). Enjoy this chappie pwease!

* * *

"Tay!" The brunette called out to her best friend, "Hurry up, I can't be late to the studio!"

Taylor McKessie rolled her eyes at her best friend. The two were best friends since the fifth grade. "Gabi, calm down. They can play a commercial for you or something."

She laughed and corrected herself, "I mean, _Ella_."

Gabriella Montez stuck her tongue out at Taylor as they rushed to the car. The two were excited to finally hang out again. Gabriella had recently moved back to Albuquerque a few weeks before their summer had started. She was offered a scholarship and the job as the new radio host.

They hopped in the car and Taylor sighed, "I still can't believe you got this job. You used to be so shy... Actually you still are!"

"Yeah, I'm still that private person." Gabriella admitted as she turned out of the driveway, "But when I'm "Lady Ella" it's like an alter ego I guess."

They giggled together and Taylor commented, "Like Sasha Fierce and Beyonce."

Once they reached the studio, Gabriella and Taylor parted their ways after saying "hi" to the other workers. Taylor went to her desk while Gabriella made her way to her seat in front of the microphone. She grabbed her headphones and checked the monitor before beginning.

"Hey Wildcats! You're now in the mix with Lady Ella. How're you doing out there?" She smiled into the microphone, "The weather is great, so I'm expecting a lot more parties to come. Here's some music to set it off."

She clicked the buttons and flipped the right switches. Once she knew everything was going great, she leaned back in her chair. Gabriella smiled contently and grabbed a piece of candy to snack on before a call came through.

Taylor popped in and handed some papers to Gabriella. Some were announcements she needed to bring up, and other papers were just for her to read on her own. Just before leaving, Taylor grabbed a piece of candy.

Taylor asked as she unwrapped the candy. "Have you ever fallen in love with a caller?"

Gabriella bit her lip before answering, "I felt really connected to this girl back in Oregon. She and I had similar problems... Does that count?"

"No," Taylor said with a laugh. "I meant like Romeo and Juliet. I guess that would never happen though, huh?"

Gabriella laughed as well, "Definitely not, people don't call enough to do that. And if they did, I wouldn't remember them personally or talk to them that way."

Taylor nodded and threw the wrapper away, "Just wondering, it'd be interesting to write about." She smiled at her best friend before leaving the room.

**xxx**

Troy was staring into her eyes, "Believe me, please." He pleaded, "Shar, I didn't do anything with those girls! You know I wouldn't."

"Troy, I don't know anymore. And to be honest I don't care." Sharpay said as the summer breeze combed out her blond hair. She stared out into her pool, letting the sun shine on her tan. She turned to Troy, "Why would they all slap you like that if you didn't do anything?"

Troy thought about it before answering. He sighed, "They wanted me to be with them, they were upset because I chose you instead of them."

It had been a good thirty minutes and they were still sitting in Sharpay's backyard, talking about what happened. Troy felt dumb, he was telling the truth but the truth was so unbelievable.

"Maybe we should give us a break," She said to him, staring now at the grass.

Troy stood up and knelt in front of her, "Please don't say that. We can make it, I promise you. We have the whole summer for me to prove anything you want."

She turned her direction away from him and slowly let her hand away from his grasp.

"Sharpay?" He asked, "Where's that bracelet I bought you?"

"That ugly thing?" She quickly covered her question, "I took it off."

"You replaced me already?" Troy asked with his eyebrows furrowed with confusion. He took her hand off of her wrist, "Who gave this to you?"

"No one, I bought it myself with Daddy's money," She said proudly. "Look, Troy. Maybe your friends are right, we changed."

"They're wrong, we didn't," Troy said as he stood up. "You're still my Sharpay, still that one I love."

Sharpay mentally rolled her eyes. She tried to hide the attitude from him and lied, "I just need some time to trust you again."

'Maybe he'll buy me stuff' she thought.

Troy nodded. "If that's what you need." He kissed her on the cheek before leaving her.

Sharpay sighed when he left. She grabbed her phone and dialed the numbers of her friends, ready for a girls' hang out.

If only Troy realized how different things were between them now. If he'd only paid attention to how her attitude has changed or how much he's changed himself. If only he knew how much he longed for a better relationship.

Once Troy pulled out of Sharpay's driveway, he drove back home. He was ready to think of things to do in order to prove to Sharpay he was right. To prove to everyone that he was right, he nor Sharpay changed.

Troy's mom greeted him with a kiss on the cheek, "Hi sweetie, how'd it go with Sharpay?"

Troy just shrugged and walked into his room. He took out his phone and dialed the only number where he knew he'd get help.

"...Lady Ella?"

"Please hold," the other line said and Troy plopped down on his bed.

"So, what can I do for you?" Her voice made Troy sit up.

He cleared his throat, "Can you put us off air please?"

"Sure thing," She giggled. "You aren't even on. What can I do for you though?"

Troy sighed, "Uh, I don't know if you remember but it's me, Troy?" He asked more than stated.

"The guy with the girlfriend problem," He continued when she didn't speak.

Gabriella nodded from her spot in front of the microphone, "Right. Well, how'd it go, Troy?"

"Not good. She thinks we changed too much and needs time for her to trust me again." He plopped back onto his bed and ran his hand through his hair.

Gabriella bit her lip, "Maybe you have changed? Maybe you're just "blinded by love," that's why you don't see it."

Troy closed his eyes, "I don't believe it..."

"I'm sure you don't want to, Troy." She frowned for her caller, "Just hang out with her friends, shoot some hoops, listen to music. Do something to clear your mind and see if you really want to stick with this girl."

Troy furrowed his eyebrows, "How'd you know I liked to shoot hoops?"

"Lady Ella is psychic," She giggled. "I'm kidding, you just sounded like a hoops guy. But who doesn't like shooting hoops anyways?"

Troy chuckled, "My girlfriend definitely doesn't."

Gabriella let out a laugh and joked, "Well if you ever need someone to shoot around with you, call me. You know my number."

He smiled, "Thanks, Lady Ella."

Gabriella smiled into the microphone and adjusted her headphones, "Anytime Troy!"

He hung up and decided to turn on the radio. Troy was beginning to enjoy the new Wildcat Radio.

Little did he know he was going to remember that offer someday and put her up to it.

Troy let the music soothe his mind.

"This one's for Troy," Gabriella's voice said through the radio speakers. "If you're listening, this song might help you, let her know this is how you feel."

He realized what he could do. His summer league was about to start and he could sing to Sharpay during one of his games. He knew that she'd love it because she asked him to do it one time. She loved that theatrical stuff.

Troy searched his room for a piece of paper and pen. He ran downstairs, "Mom! Paper! Pen!"

"Troy! Counter!" She mocked him and rolled her eyes at her son. She shook her head and laughed to herself. She couldn't believe her soon to be senior son still acted like a five year old.

Troy rushed a 'thanks' and ran back to his room. He scribbled down the title of the song and called Lady Ella.

"Wildcat Radio, what's up!"

"Lady Ella, it's Troy." He tried to catch his breath back from all the running.

She smiled, "Hey, calling so soon? What's new?"

He grabbed the paper and his pen, "This song is 'Favorite Girl' by Marques Houston right?"

Gabriella nodded and spoke, "Yup, the way you described your story before reminded me of the song."

"Oh," He smiled. "At least someone gets me..."

She couldn't help but frown for him again.

Troy shook that feeling off and remembered why he called, "What do you think about singing to her at one of my games? I think they'd let me do that."

Gabriella smiled, "I'd melt if someone did that for me, I say go for it."

"Okay thanks, Lady Ella!" He ended his conversation with the radio host like he normally did.

"No problem, Troy," She smiled like usual.

Taylor was confused, "Gab was that the same caller from earlier?"

"And from last night," She smiled. "My callers are so sweet."

Taylor nodded and sat down next to her, "They're so loyal. You must be that great, it's no wonder why you got that scholarship for this stuff."

Gabriella rolled her eyes with a light laugh. "Oh, Tay..." She flipped switches and handed headphones to her best friend.

"Now you know what that sound means. It's time for "Today's Topics" with Miss T," Gabriella said.

Taylor adjusted the headphones before speaking into the microphone clearly, "Today's Topic with Miss T is basketball! Summer basketball, pro ball, school basketball, wildcat ball, you name it!"

She glanced at her notes before continuing, "I think basketball is a great sport. You can play it alone or with a team. It's even great when you play with your friends just for fun. What do you think, girl?"

Taylor turned to Gabriella. She gave her a smile and spoke, "Love it! It's especially fun when you get to play against your significant other or when you watch a game and something amazing happens. Right Troy?"

She smiled a little and mouthed she'd explain it later to Taylor.

Troy smiled at that statement, thinking back to his plans for Sharpay. He didn't know if he was smiling because she acknowledged his plan or if he was smiling because she gave him a little shout out. Either way, she made him smile.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chappie! It wasn't much, but it's just getting started! Check out the youtube channel please! Requests for that are welcome as well as suggestions for the story! :).**

**I haven't been able to reply to the reviews like I normally do, but I'll try and start for this chapter! **


	3. Friends

**Just Another Caller**

Chapter 3 - Friends

Troy was having relationship problems. But his friends didn't know how to help so they suggested he call Lady Ella, the local radio host. With all the help he kept calling. Will they fall in love? Or will he be Just Another Caller? R&R! T&G

**Check out the trailer please! http:/ www. youtube .com/ watch?v=WOmsN0cfYhQ (No spaces!)**

**Having the trailer could help with visuals and stuff :).**

Thanks to **m****baby45 **though! Your review gave me a great idea, like I told you so check it out if you see where I put it in! :) Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

"So... Tell me again, who this "Troy" fellow is," Taylor said when the music was playing and they were done with "Today's Topic with Miss T."

Gabriella shrugged as she quickly glanced at the radio log. She clicked for a new song to play right after and answered, "Just another caller."

Taylor wrinkled her eyebrows, "I don't remember hearing a "Troy" on air before."

"Duh," Gabriella said when she finished fiddling with the switches and buttons. "He's shy, he asks to be taken off air."

Taylor thought for a moment before replying. She flipped a switch and gasped, "Oh! That guy who called twice?"

"Three times," Gabriella corrected her friend with a smile and continued, "He still has girlfriend problems."

Her friend simply nodded at her and grabbed her notes as she stood up, "Well, I'll see you once our shifts are done."

Gabriella nodded. Even though they just started, Gabriella knew she would be hungry soon. She continued to click on songs for the radio station to play and sat back and relaxed.

**xxx**

"Dude, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Why would you do that?" Chad asked as he rebounded the ball for Troy. He backed up from the rim and took a shot himself.

Zeke agreed, "Sorry man, it is a bit..." Zeke couldn't think of a nice word to say about his friend's plan to get his girlfriend back. He decided not to say anything.

Troy shook his head at his friends and waited for Zeke to shoot it. He furrowed his eyebrows, "Seriously, it's not all that bad. Lady Ella liked it."

"Lady Ella..." Chad said quietly then exclaimed when he remembered who that was, "Troy! That's the radio host. Of course she's gonna agree with you, she wants to get paid doesn't she?"

Troy shook his head, "Lady Ella isn't like that."

Troy passed the ball to Chad as Zeke shrugged at them. "Maybe she isn't, but I still think it's a dumb idea to sing for Sharpay at the game."

"Why?" Troy asked when Chad passed the ball to Zeke. He took a shot and replied, "She won't care, Troy. Open your eyes and stop being so blind."

"Or stupid," Chad mumbled, but they all heard. Zeke stifled a laugh as Troy pretended to launch the basketball at Chad's head. Chad didn't flinch and continued honestly, "She's changed, attitude and all, man. Face the facts and move on."

"She just wants your money now," Zeke added. "Especially because you won't put out." He cracked up with Chad.

Troy glared, "How do you know I haven't?" He turned to them and grabbed the basketball, "You guys haven't either!"

Chad and Zeke were not as offended with the comment as Troy was. "These girls are just fun to mess with, not to go all the way with and be serious about it." Zeke said and Chad nodded without looking at them.

"It's different for us because someone isn't upset with us for doing such a noble thing," Chad said with pride puffed up in his chest. His cheeky smile made Zeke rolls his eyes and chuckle.

Troy held the basketball in hands. He sighed, "Just let me do this one thing. If it doesn't work out, I'll move on."

"Seriously?" Zeke asked in disbelief. "Yeah right!" Chad laughed at his friend.

Troy nodded and waited for Chad to continue to shoot the basketball successfully into the hoop. Zeke caught the ball and dribbled away to a spot he'd like to shoot in.

"Why do you need to do this though?" He asked, "We already know how it's gonna be."

Troy simply shrugged, "I owe it to Lady Ella. She thinks it'll help."

Chad laughed uncontrollably. "Lady Ella won't care if it works or not. She doesn't even care if you do what she said to do or not! She's not a psychic or anything."

"Exactly," Zeke laughed with Chad. It was easy to tag team. "What's she gonna do? Put voodoo crap all on you?"

Troy ignored his two friends and took a perfect shot. He knew Lady Ella would care how it turned out. "She cares about her callers," Troy announced then grabbed the ball. He held it slowly, "All... her callers..." He trailed off with a slight frown that went _almost_ unnoticed by his friends. Almost.

"...Are you sad that she cares about her callers?" Zeke asked as Troy placed the ball down on the ground. Troy stared out with his blue eyes and shook his head. Truth be told, Troy was just sad that he wasn't her only caller. He felt special but realized she has other callers that she talks to and gives shout outs to. Troy quickly wiped his frown away and stretched his arms out.

Chad took that as a sign, "Let's go grab something to eat."

They walked inside and Zeke closed the door behind him while speaking, "The Den?"

They just nodded in front of him and walked to the car. The three guys were heading over to The Wildcat's Den to get something to eat.

**xxx**

"Gabs," Taylor reasoned as they pushed open the door. "It's definitely worth the price."

Gabriella nodded and moved a loose wavy hair out of her face, "I think I'll just get some water then." She laughed with her best friend and stood behind three boys in the line, one with a large afro, one with short hair, and the other had hair so soft looking, the two girls wanted to feel it.

Gabriella giggled with Taylor as they continued to talk.

Troy furrowed his eyebrows, "Zeke, Chad, you hear someone familar?" His voice was low so only they heard him.

Chad listened closely and heard nothing. Zeke spoke, "Maybe it was the radio commercial?"

Troy shrugged, "Yeah, you're right. I've been listening to the radio a lot, that's probably it."

"Are we gonna go back to the studio and eat? Or do you wanna eat here?" Taylor asked her.

"It's a little crowded here," Gabriella observed as she looked around. "But I think I want some new scenery." They agreed with each other but stopped talking when the boy with the afro turned around. His eyes scanned the room then turned around. They saw him shrug but he quickly turned around again.

He cleared his throat, "I'm sorry... But you look really familiar. Have we met before?"

Chad spoke to Taylor directly and smiled sweetly. Taylor felt blush creep up to her cheeks. She bowed her head down a little then looked back up with a small smile. She shook her head, "No, I don't think so."

"You're right," He grinned. "I wouldn't have forgotten such a beautiful face."

Gabriella watched her best friend and felt herself bite her lip to hide a smile. Taylor could no longer hide her blush. She simply smiled as Chad extended his hand to hers, "Chad Danforth."

"Taylor McKessie," She replied and Gabriella looked at her friend and back to Chad. "Tay, why don't you just go chat with Chad? I'll order for us."

Taylor nodded and mouthed a thank you when Gabriella introduced herself, "Gabriella... Montez." She laughed, "Since we're doing full nam-"

Then Zeke turned around and interrupted, "Chad, dude-" He cleared his throat, "...Oh."

Gabriella, Taylor, and their new friend Chad stopped talking and stared at the guy who turned around.

"Sorry man," Zeke smirked. "I'm Zeke Baylor." He shook Taylor's hand, "Taylor McKessie." He then locked eyes with Gabriella.

She smiled at him and extended her hand, "Gabriella Montez."

Zeke held her hand for a moment longer than he normally would. He admired her soft face and curls. Troy turned around, "I just ordered the usual..."

Troy's voice trailed off and Zeke finally let go of Gabriella's hand.

Gabriella smiled a small smile at Troy before walking up to the counter. "Taylor McKessie," Taylor said as she shook hands with Troy. He nodded with his smile, "Troy Bolton."

Taylor and Gabriella exchanged a look when they heard the name Troy.

"Troy?" Gabriella called out quietly to herself. "Sounds so familiar..."

She snapped out of her daze and walked back to the counter. Troy snapped his head in her direction, 'her voice' he thought. Taylor walked with Chad to a booth as Zeke went to the bathroom.

"Thank you," Gabriella said quietly as she took the receipt and turned around to look for Taylor. She smiled, "Aww, aren't they cute?"

Troy just stared at her, causing her to look at him. "Um, so... Where are you guys going to school?"

"East High," Troy said with a nod, still trying to figure out something about her. Gabriella nodded as well, feeling awkward. "I'm going there for my senior year."

Troy smiled, "Cool. It's a pretty big school, so you should be proud to say you'll know some friends there."

Gabriella smiled back. They walked to the booth in silence, overhearing Taylor and Chad saying the same things they were. "Tay, we should probably call and say we'll be a little late to the studio."

They scooted into the booth, Gabriella scooted in next to Zeke. Troy was on the other side of her.

Taylor expressed confusion. "What do you mean? We aren't going to be late..."

"I think we might be," She let out a laugh and tried to cover it up. Zeke smiled at her and Taylor rolled eyes.

"Studio?" Troy asked. The food came all at once and Taylor nodded, "Yeah, we work at the-"

Gabriella shook her head at Taylor. She liked Lady Ella and Gabriella being two separate things. She didn't want her private life becoming... not so private.

Taylor and Chad resumed talking to themselves and Zeke smiled at Gabriella.

She turned to him, suddenly feeling self conscious. A light shade of pink rested on her cheeks.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Zeke smiled. "I don't mean to stare it's just..."

She bit her lip, "It's fine." She grabbed a french fry and Troy watched her eat it.

"Do you watch the basketball games?" He asked. Maybe he heard her cheering at one of his games.

Gabriella shook her head, "Nope. I just moved back here recently."

Troy furrowed his eyebrows, "Oh."

There was silence on their side of the table. With Taylor and Chad, the two couldn't stop themselves even if they wanted to. Zeke played with his fingers, "Well uh, if you'd like... We all play on the same team for our summer league. Would you like to come to our first game?"

Gabriella turned to Taylor and they telepathically talked about it. Gabriella raised her eyebrows when Taylor's face pleaded a bit. Gabriella gave in for the both of them, "We'd love to."

"Great!" Zeke said and put on his best smile, "We'll win, just for you."

Gabriella smiled, "Thanks, Zeke."

Troy was so confused. He turned to her again. He frowned, he felt like Prince Eric and Ariel. When they met for the first time with Ariel being a human. Maybe Troy's dreamt about her? Or maybe she's a mermaid that he's fallen for? Nah, Troy thought. He shook his head slightly.

Gabriella began wrapping up her food and grabbed her drink. "Are... Are you leaving?" Zeke asked, not wanting her to leave.

"Sorry," She said. "Tay can stay though, they don't need her as much as they need me right now. I'm sure they'll exchange numbers," She glanced at Taylor and Chad. "So you can just call her up and we can meet up another time."

She excused herself and Troy stepped out of the booth for her. His mind racking every memory he had.

"Gab, where are you going?" Taylor asked. "We still have- Oh... How will I get back then?"

Chad offered, "We can take you when we're done."

Gabriella nodded and rushed out, "Nice meeting you guys!"

"Gabi!" Taylor called. "Gab!" She rolled her eyes, "Brie!" Taylor continued to yell every part of her name, "Ella?"

Gabriella turned around and Troy's head shot up. That definitely sounded familiar.

"Sorry, didn't hear you. Thanks," She said as she grabbed the keys. "I'll text you when I'm there."

Zeke and Troy watched her walk away and out of the door.

"She's nice," Zeke admired. "It'll be great for you guys to come to our game."

Taylor, Chad, Zeke, and Troy continued to talk. Troy was no longer quiet because he gave up on wondering things about Gabriella.

A few minutes later, Taylor's phone made a noise, signaling she had a text.

"Oh, Gabi's there now." Taylor informed them and music stopped playing in the background.

"Hey Wildcats, Lady Ella here!" She laughed, "Just came back from lunch with my girl Miss T and we're just gonna get into some music again. Call for anything!"

Troy looked so confused. Taylor grabbed her phone and texted Gabriella that they played her station at the Wildcat's Den.

Taylor looked around and replied to her text. She assumed that they didn't know she was Lady Ella and that everything was normal.

Zeke couldn't stop thinking about the girl he just met, Troy couldn't stop wondering where he met her before, and Chad couldn't stop smiling at the girl in front of him. Taylor knew she would be gushing about Chad the second she got back to the studio.

"So, where do you guys work?" Chad asked, and the two other boys listened closely.

Taylor knew that they wanted to know where specifically, but she also knew that Gabriella liked to keep her life "private." As if someone was going to stalk them because they found out they were Lady Ella and Miss T. She answered smartly, "Oh, it's just down the street. Thanks for offering to give me a ride."

She smiled at them all, but especially Chad. Zeke asked before he bit into his food, "So how long have you and Gabriella known each other?"

"Since we were in the fifth grade," Taylor smiled. "We've been best friends ever since, even when she moved."

They all nodded in their own way, showing that they were listening.

Taylor walked out with Chad and they talked for a little before Troy and Zeke would join them. Zeke smiled, "What do you think about Gabriella?"

Troy shrugged, not really sure. He laughed, already knowing what Zeke probably had to say about her.

* * *

**That's all, hopefully it was alrighty. They met though! Yeeeps! Reviews are lovely!**


	4. Was That Your Boyfriend?

**Just Another Caller**

Chapter 4 - Was That Your Boyfriend?

Troy was having relationship problems. But his friends didn't know how to help so they suggested he call Lady Ella, the local radio host. With all the help he kept calling. Will they fall in love? Or will he be Just Another Caller? R&R! T&G

**Check out the trailer please! http:/ www. youtube .com/ watch?v=WOmsN0cfYhQ (No spaces!)**

Thanks to **zacharyandvanessa.** for watching the trailer! **beebiic3 **for watching/commenting the trailer, too! :) You guys are the best! But blah, school's back. What a draaaag! At least it's still summer in my story! P.S. HAPPY belated BIRTHDAY TO MICHAEL JACKSON! LOVE LOVE L.O.V.E. LOVE!

* * *

"Chad thought it was weird that we've never met before, too." Taylor began her talk about Chad. "East High isn't that big, but I guess it's just the crowd you hang out with?"

Gabriella grinned knowingly, "You already have a giant crush on that pom pom, don't you!"

"Of course not!" Taylor tried to hide, "And I like his "pom pom" hair," she mumbled with a pout.

Gabriella smiled at her friend, waiting for her to continue her gush about the boy she just met.

"Actually, Zeke's the one with the crush!" Taylor laughed, "He couldn't take his eyes off of you, and even if he did he was still smiling."

She rolled her eyes at Taylor, "He was just a nice guy." She paused, "It's not like we're ever gonna see them again."

Taylor bit her lip as she took her seat. "Actually..."

"Actually?" Gabriella raised her eyebrows, "I know _you're _going to see them again… But me?"

Taylor just smiled at her friend, "We're going to their game remember?"

"Oh, right…" Gabriella sighed a little, "Tay, maybe I'll just pass. It was a little awkward with Troy… You know I don't do awkward."

"And I don't do scaredy cats," Taylor rolled her eyes. "Troy was fine with us, maybe you were just being weird."

Gabriella shook her head and leaned back into the chair. Only music was playing now so they were just relaxing.

Taylor glanced at the buttons and it signaled that there was a call. "You answer it," She said, taking off the headphones.

Gabriella cleared her throat before answering, "Lady Ella here, what's good?"

_"Hey! It's your favorite Wildcat caller, again."_

Gabriella smiled, his voice was so cheerful. Of course she knew who it was, "Troy?"

_"That's me,"_ he chuckled. _"How are you today?"_

She smiled softly, "How thoughtful, I'm fine. How about you?"

_"I'm-" _It sounded like someone snatched the phone away, _"I'm in love with you! Oh Lady Ella, oh!"_

_"I'm sorry, that was my friend..."_

Gabriella giggled, "It's cool. So why'd you call?"

_"My friends don't think I should go through with it... Singing for Sharpay at my game. They say it's dumb and that no matter what I do, she won't want to be with me anymore."_

"Hey," She said soothingly after hearing him so down. "They're just messing with you. If they think that now, they won't think that when you win her back. If you think it's good, it'll happen."

Taylor eyed her best friend as she continued to talk to her caller.

_"You're right, thanks, Lady Ella."_

Gabriella smiled, "Don't mention it, Wildcat."

_"Um…"_

"Yeah?" Gabriella bit her lip, waiting for him to continue. Waiting for him to ask say something made her anxious.

_"Do you… think you could help me practice the song? Or…"_

Gabriella pressed her lips together and tucked a hair behind her ear, "Y-Yeah, of course… Uh, you could sing right now and I'll-"

_"Actually, I still need to look up the lyrics… but I'll call once I get them down?"_

She nodded, "Sounds great. 'Til then, Wildcat."

Taylor watched Gabriella carefully. "Gab, what's up? Was that _the_ Troy?"

Gabriella turned to her friend then gave her a look, "No Tay, it's the Troy that we met earlier." She rolled her eyes, "Duh it's "the" Troy, the caller." She joked and they laughed.

Taylor rolled her eyes, still laughing lightly. "Hey! You never know, it might be the same guy."

"Sure," Gabriella laughed and clicked on another song for the radio log. "I'm not dumb, Tay. I'm pretty sure I'd recognize his voice if it was him."

Taylor just shrugged and became serious, "What did you guys talk about? Someone sounded like she was excited then got a little down."

"No one was excited or down," She said. "We were just talking about his girlfriend."

Taylor just nodded, "Uh huh, sure."

"Any requests or you just wanna call, you know what to do!" Gabriella spoke into the microphone. "We also have Miss T in the studio, so feel free to call her up too!"

**xxx**

_"You're… You're my favorite girl. Baby you're the only one_. _I wanna give you the world…"_

Gabriella closed her eyes and smiled unknowingly. She rested her face in her hand while her other arm was crossed on the table. Her position made her press a button a while ago, but she didn't notice because of Troy's singing.

_"Yeah… You're, you're my favorite girl. You really really got it going on. Everything that a man could want."_

Gabriella bit her lip, she loved being serenaded. Troy continued singing the song.

Taylor walked by the room, then stopped when she heard it. Taylor popped her head in the door and furrowed her eyebrows, "Gabi? Why aren't you playing it in your headph-"

She stopped talking, Gabriella _was_ wearing her headphones. Taylor just shrugged and walked back to her own desk. Gabriella giggled when Troy finished.

"That's wonderful Troy," She smiled. Her eyes now open, "Your voice is so-"

The red light flashed. Gabriella furrowed her eyebrows, it only flashes when you're… "Oh my gosh."

Gabriella pressed the button, taking them off air. She hadn't realized they'd been on the whole time he was singing to her. "Sorry about that Troy, I accidentally put us on air when I was talking."

Troy chuckled, _"That's fine, as long as I wasn't on… But uh, hey. I gotta go, I'll probably call tomorrow. Let me know what you think."_

"Sure," She smiled. "Talk to you later."

Taylor walked in a few minutes after, "Wow, a lot of callers." She sat down and put on some headphones.

Gabriella came back from her daze, "Oh, wow. Let's start, shall we?"

"We shall," Taylor nodded and let Gabriella start it off. "Hey Wildcats, we're back on the air and we have a lot of callers right now, so Miss T and I are gonna take this time to put some on air, sit back and we'll be sure to get your call. And our first caller is..." Gabriella pressed the button and the girl answered.

"Miley, and I'm gonna be a junior at East High." The caller obviously knew the drill from listening to the station.

Gabriella laughed quietly with Taylor, "Well, Miley the soon-to-be junior, what's up?"

"Oh, Lady Ella I thought it was super cute to hear him sing to you on air." The caller sighed, "I'd kill for a guy to sing for me that way."

Gabriella furrowed her eyebrows and Taylor shrugged. Taylor ended the call, "Thanks for the lovely comment Miley, be sure to keep listening! Who's our next caller?"

"Hey Miss T, I'm Joe. I'm about to be a sophomore and I just thought it was cool to hear him sing too. He has a lot of balls to do that for Lady Ella... Especially on the radio."

Taylor laughed, "I guess he does." She turned to Gabriella and they continued to be confused. "We'll let him know, thanks for calling!"

Gabriella pressed the button, oblivious to the fact that they were referring to her call with Troy. "You're on air, what's up?"

"That boy singing is what's up! I'm so used to hearing regular radio stuff, it was so sweet to hear him sing that to you. You sounded like you really enjoyed it, and I'm sure the rest of us did too."

Taylor and Gabriella exchanged a look again. Taylor was selecting music to put on as Gabriella replied to the caller, "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Music finally played and Gabriella questioned, "Tay, what are they talking about?"

"I have no idea... Was a guy singing to you?"

Gabriella shook her head, "No..." She pressed the button, racking her mind for a time when a guy sang to her.

The girls voice squealed through their headphones, "O.M.G. His voice was so good. Was that your boyfriend, Lady Ella?"

"I'm sorry?" Gabriella said, still confused.

"That guy who sang "Favorite Girl" to you!"

"Oh! No, he isn't. But thanks for calling!" She quickly ended it and turned to Taylor. "It was Troy! He called and practiced the song he was going to sing for his girlfriend. I didn't know that we were on air!"

Taylor was silent as she thought for a while. "Maybe it was when you were in your little day dream earlier." Taylor smirked when Gabriella's cheeks turned into a light shade of pink.

"I do not recall," Gabriella said as she looked anywhere but at Taylor.

Taylor continued to smirk, "Just admit it! You have a crush thing on your caller!"

"I do not!" Gabriella insisted, "You know how I get when people sing to me."

Taylor gave in, "Fine, I guess you're right..."

"Besides," Gabriella said. "I've never even met the guy or anything like that..." She trailed off, "And Zeke..."

Taylor stopped herself from pressing the button to answer a call, "What about Zeke?"

Gabriella shrugged, "I mean, if anything I'd be more likely to be interested in him than my caller."

"Just because he's interested in you doesn't mean you have to be interested back," Taylor said. "And you know that."

Gabriella grabbed a piece of candy, "Duh I know that. I'm just saying if I'm going to have a "crush thing" on someone, it'd be more likely to-"

Taylor rolled her eyes, "Yeah yeah, whatever Gabi."

* * *

**Sorry this was so boring :(. Enjoy your labor day weekend & keep reading and reviewing please!**


End file.
